Reflection
by Priestess Kohana
Summary: Ranma hear's Akane by the koi pond singing out her feelings. slight oocness. Complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ it all belongs to Rumiko Takashi and the song "Reflection" not written or sang by me, but Christina Aguleira.

This is a One-Shot, and I have posted it before but took it down. I don't know why, I just did! So anyways, please R&R!

This is an old story I first wrote when I was 11...wow it's been 3 years! (now 14)

* * *

**Reflection**

Akane sat by the koi pond with P-Chan on her lap, resting. Ranma and her naturally had another argument. When Akane had tried to be nice to Ranma, he had called her names, about being sexless, uncut, macho, etc…all the names. Little did she know Ranma regretted saying them all, and was in a tree listening to her hum a tune she had created.

A few minutes later, Akane started to singing hushed. Then asked P-Chan, "P-Chan, why? Why-why, can't I be nice to Ranma? Why do I have to hide behind a mask?" P-chan squealed angrily at the mention of Ranma. Akane unexpectedly asked uncertainly, "P-chan can I sing you a song I just created? It's how I really feel…" P-chan nodded his head. Ranma being a baka at the moment thought the song would be stupid, and that she could not sing, zoned out. However, refocused on Akane, as her voice rang out beautifully, but depressed.

"**_Look at me,  
You may think you see  
Who I really am,  
But you'll never know me. _**

Everyday,  
it's as if I play  
A part.

Now I see,  
If I wear a mask,  
I can fool the world,  
but I cannot fool my heart."

Her voice rose, as she sang the chorus,

"**_Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight,  
Back at me.  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?"_**

Akane had been staring at the pond, tears had formed and two successfully made it down her face. Ranma thinking about each line, and how it all applied to her life. It sounded as if, it were true, he tried to deny it, but knew all in all it was, he had been the one to place her in that position, he had made her hide herself, now she really thinks she is ugly…she sang on,

"**_I am now,  
In a world  
Where I have to hide in my heart,  
and what I believe in. _**

But somehow,  
I will show the world what's inside my heart,  
And be loved for who I am."

She whispered to P-chan before continuing, "P-chan, how can I tell anyone, if I cannot tell him, even, that I love him?" Ranma almost fell out of the tree, his heart threatening to come up his chest and choke him. Her song was really sinking in, and it made him realize, this is Akane Tendo, a soft, caring girl, vulnerable. Not the cold tomboy, he wrongly accused her off. He felt so horrible.

"**_Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight  
back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_**

Is that the truth? Ranma thought sadly; thinking back to the argument they had. She had tried to help him, opposite of how she usually acts towards him. She really wanted to be a real girl, and do girly things, but hid….

"**_Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time.  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside? _**

There's a heart that must be free  
to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
the reason why"

Akane said catching her breath, "My heart races every time I see Ranma P-chan. It really almost hurts. As if I would die if I do not tell him I love him soon…I will be concealed in pain." Ranma agreed that is exactly how he felt. He stopped letting Akane's voice flow through his ears ad she continued,

"**_Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel?"_**

They both thought in unison, 'Really, why can't we tell each other how we feel?'

"**_Must there be  
a secret me  
I'm forced to hide  
I won't pretend that I'm  
someone else  
for all time."_**

Akane started to cry more, "sniff P-chan, I know I am a bad martial artist, and at cooking, but I never really thought I was a tomboy, or at least a big one like Ranma claims. Or am I? I avoid anything that could possibly hurt me," She trailed and finished up the song,

"**_When will my reflection show  
who I am inside? _**

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?

oh, ooh yeah"

She finished sadly, kicking at the water as if it were contaminated. Ranma could not take his fiancé like this anymore. He jumped out of the tree and walked towards Akane, arms engulfed around her slender body, shocking her. Before she could protest, Ranma said quickly,

"Akane, I love you, please do not feel bad, I really appreciate you trying to help me before, and your song," Akane tensed, ready for the teasing and embarrassment. Only he continued, "Your song had so much meaning to it. The real you was revealed through it, and I am so sorry for treating you bad, and calling you all those names. I feel horrible; you are the exact opposite of what I always say!" Akane was completely shocked.

Not only was she shocked about him having his arms around her or hearing her song, but also he said he loved her! She was at a loss of words. So instead she sighed and relaxed in Ranma's arms contently.

When she regained her ability to speak she said, "Ranma, that is what I do and am….I know it! I am a tomboy, and uncut, and all those other things, but really deep down I am not." Ranma replied soothingly, "No you aren't, I already told you that. But we can still hide our feelings if you want. But I would love it if we could allow our hearts to fly, into each other…" he finished realizing he just quoted a few words from the song.

Akane turned around quickly in Ranma grasp, forgetting P-chan was a living thing and throwing him. She wrapped her arms around Ranma's torso tightly. He cupped her chin up into his hand, and kissed her passionately sweet. Sensations flowing through out one another's body at the others touch.

From now on, they will come out from hiding and into the light, a new life forming in the midst of it all….

Well, there you go! Another fan-fic by me! I am not a good writer; I have bad grammar and this probably make sense to half of you, especially the last part…

From now on, they will come out from hiding and into the light, a new life forming in the midst of it all….

I accpet flames. Personally, I dislike this story with a passion! But what do you think?

Thanks!

Much Love,

Kohana


End file.
